unity_infinity_circle_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
DC comics Poison Ivy origins (fan story)
Summary you all know her as poison ivy, aka pamela isley. but we all seen her universal backstory's in DC comic's batman comics, but this fanfiction story is going to be tell another kind of poison ivy's origin story. story '''authors note:''' before we start the story, i would like to say this to poison ivy fans out there and other readers who see this message. first i gotta say that there are some characters that are oc's in this story, plus i would like to inform you that there are characters from the dc comics of batman, although there are diffrent versions of poison ivy's history made by the creators of the batman comics so what if a merge both universes together with characters from the comics but there might be some issues in poison ivy's history in this story so its not going to have that thing when pamela has the skin condition thing and has this medication as a child thing. so yes there might be some violence and other content but if like to help add ideas for this story, please put them in the comment section below please. enjoy. prolouge: deep inside the gotham prison of arkham asylum and inside a dark cell sat a young woman named Pamela Lillian Isley AKA Poison Ivy, whispering to herself and a small rose she held her hands. You few or more may have known, her as the beautiful and deadly in her entire botanical kingdom. But very few heard the many stories of her past and how she became the seductive poison ivy. But it seems deep down inside herself, she hasn't told anyone all of it. Here we will now tell you the full origins of the legendary poison ivy and like all things 'big things come in small beginnings' very small and 'sometimes even these small things can become biggest things of all'. This story begins... with a baby. Not only would we tell you the story of poison ivy, we will also tell you mostly of her parents, but that would be for later for another story. Chapter 1: birth and childhood of pamela isley Many years ago, on a rising sweet spring morning in Washington. A young farmer and florist named pepper isley is going to give birth to a baby girl, pepper and her husband, Carson isley named their child pamela lillian isley. Together the three of them lived on a farm in a certain part of the country side, it was close to the city. But as time kept on, life got hard for them, however pamela grew very well and very much healthy indeed. When pamela became three years old, Pamela mostly loved playing in the open fields, resting in the small forests and helping her mother in the garden. Pepper isley started to smile with joy in her heart, her own daughter caring for plant-life as if they were people too. '''Four years later''' At the age of four, Pamela was playing in the fields with a small boy, he too enjoyed plants and all that they can do for humans and animals alike, including insects. As they laid in the soft green grass the boy told Pamela that someday he'll make a garden on other planets and that soon he'll even create a forest on the moon. Pamela giggled and laugh with joy upon hearing this from the boy. Throughout these five months, both pamela and the boy became best friends until one day he and his family were moving away, this made pamela very sad. she then have to act fast and was able to take a piece of a photo that contained an image of her. Pamela ran to the boy and his family, finally at last she has given him the very photo of her for the boy to cherish for a very long time. Afterwards the boy and his family left the country side, he still holds the photo pamela has given him. '''another Four years later''' when Pamela became eight years old, she continued to help her family with their farm and their garden. Both her father and mother were amazed of how much she's been working so hard, they were proud of her. until one night her mother noticed there was a light outside so she went investigate the indoor garden known as a greenhouse. As pepper arrived at the scene, she discovered that the lights in the greenhouse were turned on, she wondered why. As she quietly went to looked inside the greenhouse, pepper then found that the culprit that turned the lights on in the greenhouse was her daughter, pepper started to hearing her daughter whispering and sweet talking to the flowers and plants growing in the garden. as pepper secretly watched her daughter throughout a whole hour and then afterwards watched pamela turned the greenhouse lights off and returned to bed then fell asleep peacefully. This continued on almost daily, but pamela got the work on the farm done and all, however what pamela does at night, got pepper concerned about her daughter. While pamela was at school, pepper and her husband had a conversation about their daughter and her habit at night. But pepper's husband was unsure of this issue, yet he had to see this for himself. The next day pamela's parents brought in a therapist for their child to talk with. After a few weeks at school, pamela began studying not only regular plants, but carnivorous plants too. She even fed her own Venus fly-trap some insects she captured from her mothers garden like grass hoppers, caterpillars, and other pesky insects that could've caused so much damage to her mothers beloved garden. This made pamela feel that one day she could help the earth grow and bloom even more. Chapter 2: the persistent trespasser On the first day of summer, the isley family residence were visited by a man whom want to buy their property and farm for their land development of a facility. However the family said no to the man and told him that their property is not for sale. This made the young pamela concerned about the sudden conversation with the man and her parents. So she explained this to her therapist about it, he too was concerned about this sudden offer of this man. As a few weeks pass the man from weeks ago came to the isley residence again wanted to buy the family's residence for the second time. Again the family said no! This second encounter with the man, brought more than concern, it has brought worry. If this man ever requests to buy their home again, they would have to inform the police of the man invading their property. However there is some suspicion about this man. How was he so determined to buy their home and who was he buying it for, and why? That very day when the persistent man came to their home for the third time, but thankfully, few police-men kept watch on him as he approached the isley family residence. The man then knocked on the front door, but when both parents opened the front door, the man immediately barged into the house and slammed the door from behind him. Pamela herself was alarmed of the slammed door from across the house. She then eavesdropped on the argument between the man and her parents. However this man informed her parents that his employer is on his way here in person and was determined to buy the isley family's home for land development, in edition the plans on display is going to be for a year. When the police entered the scene of the argument they arrested the man and placed him in the police car. That's when the man's employer had arrived at the isleys home and was escorted by men wearing black suits. His name was Denis pottery; The founder of axis medith company from gotham city. He was one of the many wealthy people of gothem and the US. This was a shocking surprise to the isleys, as the family began to protest from having anyone buying their homeland for their own works, denis halted their words and apologizes for the commotion and then tells them that their farm, house or garden won't be harmed what so ever. Both Pamela's parents were suspicious of him and were unsure if he were telling the truth. Denis then requested to take a look around the isley residence and both parents accepted the offer to take a tour around the house. It wasn't the isley house that denis pottery was interested into, when he went outside their backyard to see the young daughter of pepper and Carson isley, tending their garden and how healthy it was. Denis was very impressed of how fertile this garden and how the parents offspring is tending them really well. Thats when denis offered the two parents a job at his company and how he wanted their gardening tending for their scientific purposes. Pepper and carson were unsure of denis's offer and if he is worth trusting, so they accepted his offer; but in return, they should allow no harm or any-kind on their property at all and for the man who wanted to buy their home away from them. As a result, denis accepted their offer and informed both parents that denis had no intention of buying their property in the first place. Pamela was envious of this denis man, as she was unsure of his intent, but managed keep it quiet to herself. However both the parents got suspicious of what denis told them and they wanted to be sure if he's telling the truth. So during a few weeks, denis's employee admitted that he wasn't buying the isley's homeland for his employer, he wanted it for himself. Afterwards pepper's husband accepted the extra part time jobs at denis's wealthy company on plant-life research and medical purposes. While pamela's mother watches over her at home on weekends, however pamela's mother knew there was something odd about her dear daughter but deep down, pepper feels theres good in Pamela and what great things she'll do for the world someday. Chapter 3: painful accident and tragic loss Two years later after two years after their deal with denis, Carson isley continued to work part-time at denis's company, the results were at an incredible rate. Even the family at home was getting much and much more money now. Pepper isley at last retired from work at the flower shop and has now passed it to pamela's aunt eden. Now as always pepper can spend more quality time with her daughter at home and even though after retirement before that everyday pepper came home and tend to their family's garden and see how healthy and how much more beautiful it became. It was more than just a beautiful garden, it was a somewhat farm of eden but it was at a slow and steady pace, as always she still See's Pamela tending the garden as if it were her own. Pepper felt that even her daughter's odd habits with plants was strange, but it seems god has given her more than just a green thumb, also a pure green heart, with the love for nature. Pamela was still at school learning about and caring for plants and ecosystems and fast pace but was still patient. sometimes she'd draw pictures of plants that look like people and there was one drawing that caught pepper's eye. It was a drawing of not only pam, but a picture of pepper and her husband in a forest of trees, grass and even massive fields of flowers that were tall as bushes, within the drawing below was letters made up of flowers that were drawn into the picture 'we love our garden' pepper smiled sweetly as she read what was made on the paper, it was so touching. So pepper then hanged the picture up on the wall in pamela's room. Until one afternoon at home the police arrived at their doorstep and inform the family, solely the mother of Pamela that there was an accident at the facility where carson isley was working at. Yet the police man informed her that there were only few survivors yet also informed her that her husband was put in the hospital. The accident was due to an explosion from inside the facility, which alarmed pepper isley and was horrified that her husband is now at the hospital, yet was unaware that her daughter was watching and listening on the conversation. Upon arriving at the hospital pepper was saddened of seeing her father on the hospital bed in stitches and bandages, thats when the doctor informed both the mother and her daughter that his chances are 50/50 at best, this terrified them both even more. Thankfully after four months in the hospital, carson was at a full recovery and returned home with his family as they greeted him with a welcome home party. Few weeks onwards the isley family continued their lives, all but pepper, who was unsure if her husband is in full health. But after a five more weeks, pepper was at her old self again, but her daughter Pamela was envious of her mother, yet she still helped her mother tend to the garden. That was until the police informed the isley residence that the incident at the facility was not any accident, it was destroyed intentionally by someone. But things were unclear of who caused it, yet they were still on full investigation on the facility. After summer vacation, Pamela went back to school and was doing well on her grades, but her classes were rather uncertain. The next day pepper had a phone call by the police, saying that her husband was murdered by an employee at his work. Pepper was horrified and devastated when she heard this, so much that she dropped the phone as it landed on the floor. It took time to figure who killed carson isley, but the police found who the killer is and the killer was put behind bars. Afterwards pepper took the time to tell her daughter about the death of Carson isley. It only devastated the family even more but sadly only Pamela recovered herself after a few more weeks in the autumn. Chapter 4: Homicidal and Destructive Stepfather Two years later at the age of twelve, Pamela still continued to tend the garden with her mother, at the time it was Uncertain if pamela's mother was still recovering after the loss of Carson isley. Pepper began to date a friend of pamela's aunt eden named haden, he was fine, but sometimes violent and over protective of children. However Pamela's mother disagreed with his terms, this made him angry and he began assaulting pepper and slapping her in the face. Even though Pamela didn't witness what was happening, but she can hear it from outside. There are some times when Pamela's mother goes outside to tend the garden, Pamela can sometimes see slap marks a black eye on her mothers face or even bruses. This made Pamela feel sad for her mother. When the last day of autumn and the first day of winter nearly arrived, Pamela witnessed a horrific conflict between her mother and her mothers abusive new boyfriend haden. There was shouting and fighting but it was then haden killed Pamela's mother. Fearing that he would be after her next, Pamela escaped from the house and hid in the greenhouse, where she watched as haden buries Pamela's mother in her garden, in the process destroying most of the flowers. Pamela started tearing as she watched. but deep inside herself, she was furious and angry, so very angry of what haden has done to her beloved mother and her precious garden. After haden buried pamela's mother, Pamela had to quietly followed him inside without being seen or heard by him. But as haden sat in chair of pamela's mother, Pamela took the time to call the police before she gets caught. Afterwards the police arrived on time and haden nearly escapes but spotted Pamela and he chased after her, then into the fields. But the police took the opportunity to catch haden and were able to arrest him for murder. Afterwards the police recovered the body of pamela's mother that was buried in her family's garden, Pamela began crying with tears going down from her eyes. Few seconds later, pamela's aunt eden arrived on the scene and was shocked of what she heard about the incident that took place. As her eyes gaze at a sad lonely girl weeping and mourning the death of her mother, Pamela wasn't the only one who's weeping. Eden too was weeping over the loss of her sister, but was furious at haden; the person responsible for the death of pepper isley. It didn't take long after for Pamela who was still staring at her aunt eden as tears continued to leak from her eyes. The next morning at the isley residents, eden awoke from her sleep and then went to check on her niece. Only to discover that Pamela was gone, then eden notices the window was open and she immediately went outside and notice the backyard door was opened. At that very moment, eden knew one thing, Pamela ran away from home. Pamela then finds herself lost in the woods for three days and it got much colder, but was able to find shelter in the city until spring arrives. One quiet the end of spring and first day of summer, few teen hikers found a forest girl wearing a tattered worn out shirt with dirt stains in them, as her pants were too worn out as her hair was covered with leaves and flowers. That forest girl was Pamela who was hiding in the forest all by herself, but when the police arrived, they soon discovered that it was Pamela isley. Meanwhile at the home of the once great family; the isleys, lived eden the sister of the deceased pepper isley. Until eden got a phone call from the police saying; they found Pamela and are on their way to bring her home. Eden was filled with joy, they found Pamela and are now bringing her home. When the police arrived with Pamela, eden opened the front door to see her niece still alive, but was concerned if Pamela was the same as she once was. After three weeks of therapy sessions, Pamela was back at school and now active again. chapter 5: aftermath recovery Few years later however at the age of 16, Pamela isley began her high school student life. doing science class, like chemistry, biology and other classes but most of them were based on plants and animals; even health care for poisons and cures. One night Pamela began learning on how to extract the scene of flowers and inject it into her own perfumes. In the process she began learning chemistry. She even tested her first perfume experiment, by spraying it on herself and the smell of her perfume's scent caught almost got all the boy's attention. She wanted to do more, but her main focus was to help plants from being harmed by man. Thats when she came across reproduction in dozens of health and medical books throughout her high-school life. Few more years later after graduating from high-school, pamela began her life at Summa Cum Laude university at Seattle, which is where a certain someone was entering the same university as she is, it was the boy from her childhood. But Pamela was unaware that he too was at the same collage as she is, however she began doing her personal interests on plants, animals, chemistry, health, and science. People of that university called her the mother of all life. Yet there were some things in a certain class room she didn't expect, two of her fellow collage professors; Jason Woodrue and Marc Legrand were both working on an experiment with chemicals and plants, but then they both grew an interest in Pamela and her works. So they plotted to use Pamela's skill and knowledge to gain all their needs and resources for their secret research. It took only a few months before they got to Pamela. chapter 6:the plot begins A few weeks later, pamela isley was asked to go to a museum to steal a certain herb for her professors, however this caught her by surprise, working with them is one thing but stealing! this confused Pamela and it makes her wonder, why? Why would she be asked to do these things for them. What would they gain from stealing a herb from a museum. this has already got her mixed up with things she couldn't comprehend, but she went to do as she was asked to, but the question is how to get the herbs from the museum? chapter 7:pamela the lab rat chapter 8:pamela's rebirth and vengeance chapter 9:birth of poison ivy epilogue=